


食莲者

by Garious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 魔药学教授夏洛克·福尔摩斯从不认为教师是个令人愉快的工作。在这一年的圣诞假期前夕，随着一个沉寂已久的预言再次浮出水面，一系列怪事发生在福尔摩斯的身上。





	食莲者

#1  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯是走投无路才会回到霍格沃茨的。  
几年前他在对角巷的魔药商店因为经营不善倒闭。格里高利•雷斯垂德说这不令人意外，毕竟没有人会去一间下午三点才开始营业且找不到老板的店铺消费。福尔摩斯没有反驳，也没有去想接下来要如何是好。直到两周后，他花光所有积蓄并被体面地请出旅馆，这时他才终于产生一点危机意识。  
这位雷斯垂德是福尔摩斯为数不多的朋友之一。过去是格兰芬多魁地球队的队长。福尔摩斯几乎不记得他们认识的经过，大概是七年级的雷斯垂德还在准备N.E.W.T.s考试时，刚入学的福尔摩斯曾经帮助过他。毕业后他在霍格沃茨短暂地教了两年飞行课，后来由于某种机缘巧合去了魔法部，在傲罗办公室工作。  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯还有两个关系相对亲近的人——他的兄弟姐妹，迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯和欧洛斯•福尔摩斯。迈克罗夫特年长他七岁，在麻瓜政府里工作。这位福尔摩斯是纯血家族罕见的哑炮，正是出于这一原因，他不太与家人来往。幸好他的魔法天赋都补偿给了他的大脑，成年后在政界混得也算风生水起。而另一位，欧洛斯•福尔摩斯，她比夏洛克•福尔摩斯小一些，和兄长一样是拉文克劳。然而，但凡对巫师圈有所了解的人都会知道她是个声名狼藉的女巫——准确来说，她刚从霍格沃茨毕业就被关进阿兹卡班。总之，关于家庭，福尔摩斯没有什么值得和外人提起的地方。  
老福尔摩斯夫妇在女儿被关进监狱的那一年决定出去环球旅行，以减轻这场悲剧带来的痛苦。他们打包了整间房子，恨不得把院前的花草都带走。那一年，夏洛克•福尔摩斯还居住在父母的地下室里。他对外宣称自己的主业是“药剂师”，实际就是在封闭环境里进行各种不计后果的爆炸实验。但老福尔摩斯夫妇的远游计划显然不再允许他继续这种“游手好闲”的生活。于是福尔摩斯拿着父母给的启动资金，在对角巷开了这间名为“演绎法”的店铺。当时，他还天真的以为自己终于获得自由，事实证明“自由”对他而言困难了一些。  
就在夏洛克•福尔摩斯准备去伦敦寻求兄长的帮助时，他在酒馆遇见了老同学约翰•华生。华生是他所认识的第二个魁地奇队队长，赫奇帕奇，现在在圣芒戈工作。福尔摩斯倒是记得与华生相识的经过，和雷斯垂德相比要奇特得多：他们曾一起帮管理厨房的哈德森太太找到她丢失的猫——不过是尸体。  
“事实上，我听说霍格沃茨现在缺少一位魔药学教授。”华生说道，“至于工资……”  
福尔摩斯在答应时几乎没有犹豫。他没有考虑很多，只希望眼前的问题。而就像一开始所说，这是“几年前”的事儿了。  
七年前，准确来说。他后来如愿得到这个工作，并在霍格沃茨任教至今。  
在暑假开始前，他的同事说这一年对他而言会是一个转折。当他见证过一批学生从入学到毕业，他作为老师的心态就会开始发生变化。而夏洛克•福尔摩斯却不以为意。他认为这只不过是又一个普通的学年。他是霍格沃茨缺少的魔药学家，霍格沃茨是他走投无路时的饭碗，他们能走到一起完全是出于互相需要。他对霍格沃茨甚至说不上感谢。要知道，他温饱的代价是一周六个年级十节课和周末永远批改不完的作业。他恨这份工作，恨课堂上从不听讲的十一岁男孩或开始学习搔首弄姿的青春期姑娘。他觉得自己像是为了生存出卖了灵魂，但他总会习惯的。

#2  
七年的霍格沃茨教学生涯并没有改善魔药学教授的人际问题，大多数时候的夏洛克•福尔摩斯不会出现在办公室以外的地方，自然也没有任何社交。批改漏洞百出的论文并进行尖酸刻薄的评论或许是他最大的兴趣爱好。不过，他确实在七年间认识了不少“黑魔法防御术教授”。霍格沃茨在这个职位上每年换新教授的“传统”使他的联系人列表因此整整扩大一倍（尽管有两人殉职）。这并不让他高兴，反而令人烦恼。因为认识新同事就意味着重新磨合。况且，大家都知道这位倒霉蛋迟早会离开，这就让一切客套显得毫无必要。  
因此，当艾琳•艾德勒出现在霍格沃茨特快列车上时，夏洛克•福尔摩斯表现得十分冷漠。  
她在列车离站时走进福尔摩斯的车厢。男人的眼神从报纸上抬起了片刻，然后继续翻看新闻，一言不发。不过，说实话，他确实因女人的年轻而惊讶。他早前就听说新来的黑魔法防御术老师是位毕业于德姆斯特朗魔法学校的女性，可他没有期待很多。毕竟她不是他所认识的第一个女性，也不是第一个德姆斯特朗。  
可他最后还是叠上报纸。  
“捷克？”  
正在脱外套的艾琳•艾德勒停下准备从袖筒里抽出的小臂。片刻后，她转身看了男人一眼，然后将衣服挂在门边的挂钩上。车厢里没有其他人。  
“是的。”  
“夏洛克•福尔摩斯。魔药学。”  
福尔摩斯坐在位置上，伸出手。女人的手轻柔地握住他，很快就松开。德姆斯特朗加五分。  
“艾琳•艾德勒。”她说，“我想您已经知道了。”  
福尔摩斯挑眉，“也仅仅是名字而已。我们的校长是个爱卖关子的人。”  
“关于‘捷克’，你怎么知道？”  
“你的家徽有不少东欧元素，以及胸针上的欧泊石。”福尔摩斯说，“但如果在我听见您的英语后再推理，我会说您是东英格兰人。”  
艾德勒将长发勾到耳后，“我在英国居住过很长一段时间。”  
福尔摩斯会意地点了点头，又重新翻开报纸。他们没有更多可以谈论的话题。这时候有两名低年级的学生走了进来。艾琳•艾德勒从原本靠近门边的位置挪向窗边，坐到福尔摩斯的正对面。  
“上午好，福尔摩斯教授。”  
“好。”  
福尔摩斯没有多看两个小鬼头一眼。他们还没有换上校服，然而散发的傻气已经出卖了他们格兰芬多的身份。或许是忌惮魔药教授的孤僻性情和坏脾气，他们没敢说话，这让福尔摩斯本人都有些不自在。  
最后，他从口袋里拿出眼罩。“请你在快要到站的时候叫醒我，好吗？”他对女人说，然后将强力静音胶滴进耳朵里。他心想，要不是因为校长派他去伦敦公干并指示让他坐火车回霍格沃茨，他根本不会出现在这烦人的列车上。不过，一切在睡梦中也没什么不同。  
列车到站后，他和艾琳•艾德勒乘坐同一辆夜骐马车来到霍格沃茨。福尔摩斯顺便带她去了校长办公室。他并非想表现自己的友善，只是恰好要将手中东西交给校长。而就在他返回拉文克劳塔的途中，他听到一个可怕的传闻，火车上的那两个傻孩子大概把艾德勒当成了他的女友。

#3  
老福尔摩斯夫妇说，自从夏洛克•福尔摩斯找到正经工作后就像变了一个人。他失踪二十多年的责任心仿佛被这些乏善可陈的魔药习作激发出来，并从此洗心革面，满腔热情地投身于拯救低水平巫师的教育事业中。但倘若他们看过福尔摩斯教授平日写给同学们的批注，他们就不会这么想。他的字里行间充满勉强和厌烦。  
不可否认，世界上就有这样一种教师——不论巫师界还是麻瓜界——他们有一流的学术素养和专业能力，但在传道授业的方面总表现得一塌糊涂。当然，福尔摩斯本人拒绝被划入这一行列。他认为，自己只是不擅长照顾中等及以下的学生，而能够跟上他“缜密思维”和“严谨推理”的人自然能明白他所说的精妙道理。可惜没有太多天赋异禀的年轻巫师能够证明这一观点。  
当米勒娃•麦格在第三次接到学生家长投诉后，她将夏洛克•福尔摩斯请进了办公室。福尔摩斯向来对这种私人谈话无感，毕竟麦格无法否认他的才华以及担下魔药教学重任的苦劳。但这次不同。这次他在办公室里还见到了另一个人，艾琳•艾德勒。  
他走进办公室时，麦格正与艾德勒谈论今年流行的蕾丝镂空长袍。他轻皱了一下眉，走到艾德勒就坐的扶手椅后，没有说话。直到她们结束话题。  
“福尔摩斯教授。”女人转过身。福尔摩斯点了点头。  
“我猜你是想和我谈论四年级的海顿先生。”福尔摩斯对米勒娃•麦格说道。后者挥动魔杖，将沙发上的靠垫变成一把椅子，移到办公桌前。  
“没错，让我们开门见山。”麦格收起和女人谈笑时的轻松表情，“我真的认为你需要改进教学方法。”  
“我以为应该让学生适应我教学方式。毕竟，教师不可能照顾到所有学生——至少我不认为自己能够适应他们所有人。他们需要多花点心思在魔药上……”  
“事实上，夏洛克。”麦格打断他，“我承认你所说的，教师无法适应所有人，但现在的问题是，他们所有人都无法适应你。换句话说，我认为你应该照顾到他们中的大部分。否则，你知道……”  
她没有把话说完，而是对魔药教授眨了眨眼睛。福尔摩斯坐在扶手椅里，双手合十。  
“所以，你需要我怎么做？”他侧过头，指向身旁的艾德勒，“艾德勒教授不会无故坐在这儿。”  
麦格挑眉，“和拉文克劳说话真是毫不费劲。”她说，“我希望你能抽空去旁听黑魔法防御术的课程。据我获得的反馈，艾德勒教授在教学上特别有一套。”  
“我只是比较平庸，因此更能理解大多数学生的想法。”见福尔摩斯沉默，艾德勒接道。  
片刻后，魔药学教授耸了耸肩。“有时候我也希望自己有那么平庸。”他说道，没有在意艾德勒的表情。  
当夏洛克•福尔摩斯离开校长办公室时，女人们正在谈论如何网购麻瓜唇膏。他颇有风度地道别，然后回到拉文克劳塔继续批改那些不尽如人意的作业。对于这件事，他并没有太上心，因为他知道自己不会真的改变教学方式，倒是这些年轻巫师应该学学怎么改变学习方式。  
圣诞假期的前一周，福尔摩斯像往常那样在上课时间之后才来到教室。这些六年级生已经深刻了解魔药教授的作风，拉文克劳的级长甚至组织大家先行自习。  
“谢谢你，维特根斯坦先生。”当福尔摩斯迈着快步走进教室时，他对站在教室前的男孩说道。他走上讲台，藏青色长袍在身后摆荡。  
“翻到《进阶魔药学》第217页，迷情剂。哈，终于到这本书危险的部分了。”  
他一边用魔杖掀开坩埚上的遮尘布，一边翻动着讲台上的课本，在写满字迹的纸页上找到那个不太显眼的标题。“我希望诸位还记得戈巴洛特和他的三个定律，我们在这节课上很有可能会用到其中之一。”他说罢，从翻动的书本上移开眼神，看向台下的学生。因为这是选修的进阶课程，教室里没有很多人，即使四个学院都在这里。其中大部分是拉文克劳，两个格兰芬多，一个赫奇帕奇和一个斯莱特林。当他扫向教室时，他一眼就看到了坐在教室后排的艾琳•艾德勒。女人翻着教科书，墨绿色纹理的长袍垂到地上。或许是感觉到了福尔摩斯的目光，她抬起头。  
“瞧瞧，我以为这个学校不会再有更多人喜欢我的课程。”福尔摩斯说道。艾琳•艾德勒摊手，薄薄的嘴唇向下一抿。  
魔药教授收回眼神，他没有因女人而分心，转而挥动魔杖将今天的原材料罗列在空中。他先是用十分钟介绍了七种原料的理学作用，然后用剩下的课堂时间让学生们分组完成实验。通常，他会在这时候批改低年级的作业，或者为下周的课程做材料准备。但这节课上，他走到艾琳•艾德勒的座位旁，双手插在胸前。  
“如何，要试试吗？”  
“制作药剂？不，我的魔药学一塌糊涂。”  
“别让我对德姆斯特朗的教学失望。”  
“是我的天赋问题。”  
福尔摩斯轻哼了一声，站在实验台旁抖了抖长袍，露出双手。他拿起刀具，向同事演示如何切好黑茛菪。他的刀工很好，快且精准，不过此时别有炫技之嫌。他本想让女人接手后面更有挑战性的工作，例如把材料依照次序放进坩埚并搅拌，然后沿顺时针搅拌十三圈后再逆时针搅拌一圈，来回三次。但当他反应过来时，他已经把所有步骤都做完了。他甚至没做什么解说。  
“你是个非常细致的人，福尔摩斯教授。”  
“怎讲？”  
“每节课上你都这样做示范吗？”  
福尔摩斯皱眉。他从坩埚里抽出魔杖，盖上玻璃罩，拍了拍手上的灰。“有谁成功了？”他转过身看向教室四周，回避了艾德勒的问题。  
那节课上的迷情剂最后都失败了。“这可比魔药本身还高难度。”他这么说道，台下没有人应答。大家看起来都沮丧得很。他在响铃时挥手示意课堂解散，只留维特根斯坦帮他把自己制造的那份魔药分装在试管里。不过这算是一个借口，因为他和维特根斯坦先生都知道这用魔法可以很快地完成。但今天，他坚持要手工进行这个步骤，以试图避免和黑魔法防御术教授一起离开教室。  
当他的级长也离开以后，他在教室里呆了比以往更长的时间，直到下一节课的学生们走进教室，他才恍恍惚惚地向外走去。冬天短暂的白昼已经结束。福尔摩斯在步上拉文克劳塔楼时，他望见远方的森林。一切和平日没什么不同。

#4  
福尔摩斯极少出现在礼堂。他的早午餐通常由家养小精灵送到办公室，傍晚则会根据今天是星期几来选择一家巫师酒吧，更多时候不吃。但由于这一天是圣诞假期前的最后一次晚宴，出于礼貌，他还是决定出席，并在校长沉闷严肃的致辞结束后鼓鼓掌。  
他来的不早也不迟。当他走进门时，主宾席上已经坐了一半的人。福尔摩斯草草地和他们打了个招呼，然后坐下。他坐在长桌的最外围，这是他多年前执意选择的位置。几年来中间的位置曾有不少次空缺，校长也多次示意他可以往里移，都被他拒绝了。弗利维在钟声敲响时点亮了礼堂里的蜡烛，并为屋顶换上晴朗的满月夜空。福尔摩斯与草药学教授玛丽•摩斯坦寒暄完，看见艾琳•艾德勒从礼堂另一边走来，尖帽上别了一朵显眼的红玫瑰。她在福尔摩斯与摩斯坦教授中间的位置坐下，向两人分别点了点头。  
“晚上好，福尔摩斯教授。”艾德勒对他说道，“这好像是我们第一次在餐桌上见面。”  
“恐怕也是最后一次。”男人脱口而出。  
“抱歉？”  
福尔摩斯清清嗓子。“今年最后一次——抱歉，我不太习惯和许多人一起用餐。”他解释，心里清楚艾德勒其实明白他真正的意思。  
“所以，”男人转移话题，“为什么要到霍格沃茨来？你知道关于这个职务的诅咒吧？”  
“当然。”  
福尔摩斯抬眉。这时他们看见校长出现在主宾席前面，礼堂也忽然安静下来。麦格教授用魔杖施了一个礼花。艾德勒对身旁的男人眨眼，然后转过头去，像所有人那样假装把注意力放在校长的圣诞演讲上。福尔摩斯承认麦格是个很好的演讲者，但他总觉得自己是霍格沃茨唯一一个发现她从没有修改过演讲模板的人。她的最后一句话永远是：“记得注意假日用法安全！”  
当有人站在台前说话的时候，福尔摩斯总是感觉不自在。他不知道自己应该把眼睛看向哪里——不论是盯着台前还是来回扫视，好像都不是什么好主意。但他身边的艾德勒似乎就很自在。他偷偷瞥向女人，看见她挺直脊背，脑袋微微倾斜，像是在认真聆听麦格的演讲——当然，也可能只是盯着校长白花花的后脑勺发呆。  
“记得注意假日用法安全！”  
校长的演讲不意外地以这样的语句结束。之后，教师和留校的同学们一起开始用餐。福尔摩斯潦草地拨了拨盘子里的食物，同时喝下今天晚上第一杯葡萄酒。  
“你还没回答我刚才的问题。”他用手肘轻碰身旁的女人。  
“噢。”艾德勒想起来，“我一直想当老师。”  
“怎么会有人想当老师？”福尔摩斯喃喃，“这职业的哪一部分吸引你？惩罚学生？”  
女人笑着拿起酒杯，凑到福尔摩斯耳边，压低声音说道：“事实上，我确实喜欢‘惩罚’那一套，不过是其他方面。”  
魔药教授皱起眉，一时说不出话。当他喝下今晚第二杯葡萄酒后，他用餐布擦了擦嘴角——尽管这时他盘里的食物还几乎没有动过，但他不太想再和这个女人坐在一起了。于是福尔摩斯起身，说完“失陪”后准备离开。  
就在福尔摩斯起身时，他注意到礼堂里的几个学生有些不对劲。接着，第一个斯莱特林开始大叫，然后是越来越多的骚动。顺着他们惊愕的目光，他转身看向主宾席后的窗外。  
“梅林的胡子。”  
血色的天空下，一颗陨石砸入禁林。

#5  
后来的事情变得十分复杂。

夏洛克•福尔摩斯醒来时大约在晚上九点四十分。一个多小时前，在陨石坠落禁林的另一端后，礼堂里出现一些骚动。福尔摩斯和在场的一部分教师们赶向禁林边界。一群马人向霍格沃茨跑来，开始袭击在场的巫师。他依稀记得自己被流咒击中，然后昏迷。不过现在除了太阳穴微微酸胀，他没有特别异样的感觉。  
从校医院离开时，福尔摩斯注意到值班室里没有人。衣架上有他的斗篷和围巾。这条长廊的尽头是一间会议室，他隐约听见那边传来人声。  
“我们都知道她是什么意思……”  
当福尔摩斯推开门时，他听见圆桌旁的变形课教授正好这样说道。他皱眉，向屋内的同事们颔首，却没有坐下。那时桌旁正好坐了十二个人，像时钟般规整。他抱着手臂站在墙边。“继续。”他发现教师们都默不作声，于是示意他们不用在乎自己。  
“‘在火红巨龙出现之夜，霍格沃茨陷入无尽黑暗’。”校长说，“你知道后面还说了什么吗，夏洛克？”  
“什么？”  
“欧洛斯•福尔摩斯当年作出的预言。”  
“我以为你们不会相信她胡编乱造的东西。”  
“今夜的星象有死亡之兆，至少马人首领是这样说的。”麦格解释，“况且，‘火红巨龙’已经出现，如果霍格沃茨真的……”  
“——夏洛克，”玛丽•摩斯坦打断校长，“好好回想，这很重要。”  
“不。”福尔摩斯干脆地回答。他说完这句话，在众人惊讶的目光中离开会议室。  
福尔摩斯在走廊的黑暗中裹紧自己的斗篷。他听见身后传来高跟鞋敲击石板的清脆响声，没有回头，直到他进入通往拉文克劳塔楼的通道拐角。  
“怎么？”  
他转身，用魔杖抵住艾琳•艾德勒的下颌，咬着牙问道。但女人从容地推开了他的手，仿佛她已经习惯了受到威胁。  
“他们猜测这个预言昭示黑魔王的再临。”  
“你为什么关心？”  
福尔摩斯移开魔杖。他一边说道，一边抓住艾德勒的手腕，将她的衣袖拉起。但艾德勒的手臂上没有任何标记。  
“你觉得我是食死徒？”  
“所有德姆斯特朗人都是食死徒。”他几乎是狠狠地说道，“只有官方认证和非认证之分。”  
看见男人恼羞成怒，艾德勒挑起嘴角。“你今晚不太正常。”  
“恐怕是错觉。”  
“或许。你从来没有正常过。”  
福尔摩斯松开女人的手，将魔杖塞回西装内袋里，转身离开。他注意到女人没有跟上前，也没有听见女人走远的脚步声，于是头也不回地说：“我不记得后面的预言了。”  
“说谎。”这个单词在狭长的过道里回荡。“谢谢你之前帮我挡下魔咒。”  
男人扬起手，接着身后传来高跟鞋远去的声音。

当福尔摩斯确定艾琳•艾德勒已经彻底走远后，他叹了一口气，精疲力尽地倚在霍格沃茨潮湿而冰冷的墙上。  
现在他的太阳穴疼得厉害。他不知道这个漫长的夜晚何时才能结束，但他希望接下来不再有事发生。走出长廊，福尔摩斯可以透过拱券看见拉文克劳塔的灯光。就要结束了，他想。但一道黑影这时从他眼前闪过，他紧张起来，快步向前走去。  
“谁在那里？”福尔摩斯问道，“马上就到宵禁时间了。”  
他追随影子，穿越拱廊一直来到城堡外的草地。宽阔的山谷间传来渡鸦凄厉的叫声，仿佛在提示他关于那个早已被遗忘的告诫。夜空中的金星与月连成一线，直指禁林在陨石余火中燃烧的方向。浓烟遮住山脉，在风中向东南飘去。他看见人形的黑影慢慢侧过身，露出后蹄。马人。  
黯淡的月光下，它朝福尔摩斯拉满长弓。

#6  
“在火红巨龙出现之夜，霍格沃茨陷入无尽黑暗。我的兄弟，这就是你死亡的那一天。”  
当欧洛斯•福尔摩斯为夏洛克•福尔摩斯作出关于死亡的预言时，沉迷魔法毒品的十九岁青年还不知道那究竟意味着什么。  
“所以是什么时候？我快等不及了。”他说道，从欧洛斯手中夺过水晶球。但他涣散的眼神里什么也没有看见。  
“至少等你从爸妈的地下室搬出来。”  
“那是世界末日。”  
他把手中的水烟壶递给妹妹。欧洛斯•福尔摩斯吸了一口。他们就像是两只倒在对角巷污水坑里的老毒虫。欧洛斯把兄长手里的水晶球拍落在地，指着屋顶一团散不开的烟气。“吾兄，”她说，“你会读烟吗？”  
“什么叫‘读烟’？它们不过是一团随机的无规则的形状，恰好聚集在空中。”  
“命运也是。”  
“——我不会。”  
“看见那边的圆和切线了吗？”女孩笑着说，“那意味着我们要做些什么来逃避你的死亡。”  
“我喜欢圆和切线，它们的组合看起来就是直线上的一点开了个小差，在坐标轴上逆行一圈后又返回到寻常之中。”  
“我们也要这么做。”  
“开个小差？”  
“欺骗死亡。”  
欧洛斯•福尔摩斯说道，在药物的作用下傻笑起来。她把烟还给兄长，倚靠在他旁边，直到他因为摄入过量药物恰好昏迷又不至于死亡。他的死亡要留在那个过早作出的预言中。  
或许夏洛克•福尔摩斯不知道，欧洛斯•福尔摩斯即使在嗑得最嗨的情况下也比他清醒。第二天，当他在撒旦的魔法阵中醒来时正好是圣诞节。他听说年轻的福尔摩斯女士已被傲罗控制，罪名是猎杀神奇保护动物、使用不可饶恕咒和使用黑魔法。  
“你都让她做了什么？”  
“我不知道！”  
雷斯垂德询问福尔摩斯的时候，他的父母都在场。他的兄长尽管很想出现，但这是个巫师内部程序。迈克罗夫特声称这是哑炮歧视。  
“她也许在我身上实验了某种黑魔法……无害的那一种。”  
“这世界上从来就没有无害的黑魔法！如果有，那是‘好魔法’。”雷斯垂德咆哮道。  
他看向自己的母亲。倘若福尔摩斯夫人恰好不是世上最严厉也最坚强的那一种女人，她可能当场就要哭了——她的女儿为在她的儿子身上使用黑魔法，杀死了一个马人流浪汉。现在，她的儿子不知道要背负怎样的诅咒活下去，而她的女儿将面临至少二十年的监禁。  
梅林在上！  
“但她是爱我们的。”夏洛克•福尔摩斯试图让这些安抚的话听起来不那么酸。他握住母亲的手，“她做这一切都是为了我。”  
“你不值得。”最后，不知道怎么从魔法部后门溜进傲罗办公室的迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯这样说道。他们的母亲瞪了他一眼。  
作为证据，夏洛克把他的一部分记忆留给了傲罗。但关于那一夜的大部分记忆已经在他脑海中被药物销毁了。后来，格里戈•雷斯垂德还在福尔摩斯家的地下室发现了一个使用过的水晶球。它被称为2047号证据。夏洛克•福尔摩斯告诉雷斯垂德，那是欧洛斯•福尔摩斯在神志不清时作出的预言，关于“火红巨龙出现，霍格沃茨黑暗”云云……雷斯垂德大概是将它记录在案了，但福尔摩斯没想到会有那么多人知道这件事情。他猜测霍格沃茨乃至魔法部对此都很紧张。毕竟，欧洛斯•福尔摩斯是不列颠有史以来最有天赋的预言家——她几乎是梅林转世，或者邪恶版的梅林本人。  
至于夏洛克•福尔摩斯，他虽然和胞妹相比没有什么“长处”，然而一旦他决定隐瞒什么事，不会有人做得比他更好。

#7  
就像我们说过不止一次的那样，事情开始变得复杂——开始在长箭贯穿福尔摩斯的心脏之后。  
福尔摩斯醒来时发现自己躺在塔楼的办公室里，一切如常。他虽然在教师宿舍有自己的房间，但他更习惯在工作日睡在办公室的沙发上。茶几上放着他前天没来得及喝完的酒。他尝了一口，化掉的冰块让口感变得很差。壁炉里的火还没有熄灭。他觉得自己仿佛是小睡了一会儿，做了个噩梦。  
他身上穿着昨天的衬衫和西裤，长袍整齐地挂在衣橱里，像家养小精灵刚熨过那样。他取下与昨天不同的另一件墨色长袍，然后走出办公室。楼上是学院寝室和公共休息室。由于圣诞假期和陨石，大部分孩子都在昨天回家了，只有少数需要备考巫师等级测验的高年级学生和不愿回家的小怪胎还留在这里。  
——但，等等，他们还没有。  
当福尔摩斯离开塔楼时，他在楼下遇见了海菲兹。他觉得这一幕有些似曾相识。  
“下午好，福尔摩斯先生。”七年级的丹妮丝•海菲兹对他说道，手里拿着与昨天相同的乐谱。  
“下午？我还以为天还没亮。”  
“已经亮过了，先生。现在是下午四点，”海菲兹轻笑道，“您又睡过头了吧？别忘了今晚在礼堂的宴会。”  
“唔。”  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯这才意识到一切不同寻常。  
他回到自己的办公室，像昨天那样给自己倒了一杯酒，然后开始批改作业。五年级、三年级、二年级……这些习作排列的顺序和内容与他记忆中的完全一样。究竟是怎么回事？他掐了自己一把，可他确实没有在做梦。唯一的解释是他先前做了一个预知梦，就像欧洛斯小时候会做的那样。  
“我就知道，”他喃喃自语，“我也是有天赋的，不过现在才觉醒。”  
他一边喝着酒，一边埋头把在梦中已经查阅过的作业又看了一次。大部分都在及格线边缘。有的过了，有的没过。总之他很快就完成了批改，至少比梦中要快。也因此，他在晚宴开始前有了更多的时间做准备。  
现在他知道，如果事情都按照既定的发展，而自己这次没有在与人马的交锋中为同事挡下昏迷咒，那么艾琳•艾德勒就会是那个中招的倒霉鬼——福尔摩斯并不愿意再牺牲一回，那滋味在梦里并不好受。于是他打开自己的魔药箱，从中找到一剂能有所帮助的药。他也知道玛丽•摩斯坦会在礼堂的混乱中扭伤小腿，便又准备了一剂东方止痛喷雾。  
当他把魔药塞进长袍的内袋，准备盖上箱子时，他发现自己上周在课堂上熬制的迷情剂少了一支。他数了两次，并且在另一个便携药箱中又翻找一回，确实少了一支。他毫不迟疑地断定是维特根斯坦先生顺走了这管药剂，毕竟像圣诞晚宴这样的机会并不是天天都有。福尔摩斯无意追究年轻人的责任，毕竟，这总不至于酿成什么大祸。但他希望这位情圣能够好好利用他的劳动成果。  
当福尔摩斯做好赴宴准备，离开拉文克劳塔楼后，他遇上从教师公共休息室走来的艾琳•艾德勒。“晚上好，艾德勒教授。”他主动招呼道。  
“好，福尔摩斯教授。”  
“不错的装饰。”她帽子上的红玫瑰就像梦中那样，“有圣诞的感觉。”  
“谢谢。我喜欢你的长袍。”  
福尔摩斯开始庆幸自己没有选择另一件。  
他们一起抵达礼堂，这时餐桌旁的教工还没有到齐。福尔摩斯颇有风度的为艾德勒挪开椅子。女人惊讶地看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们从未同桌用过餐，这儿有三个多余的位置，你是怎么知道我习惯坐在这儿的呢？”  
“你最熟悉玛丽，但你们的教学班几乎无所交集。她不住在霍格沃茨——你们只有吃饭的时候坐在一起才有机会了解对方。”福尔摩斯编造了一套道理，“或者，你可以认为是我希望你坐在这儿。”  
“有些人今晚过于殷勤。”玛丽•摩斯坦在一旁打趣道，摇晃着手中的柠檬水。  
“有些人则要注意今晚不被自己绊倒。”  
“这算什么？诅咒？”  
“温馨提醒。”  
福尔摩斯向友人挑眉，在最外边的位置上坐下。“约翰最近怎么样？”他问摩斯坦。  
“哦，他很好。”女人说。他们现在正同居，但没有很多人知道。  
见摩斯坦并无继续谈论约翰的意愿，福尔摩斯不再说话，低头整理自己的餐巾。  
“我很好奇，福尔摩斯教授。”坐在中间的艾德勒忽然发问，“你为什么从来不和大家一起用餐？”  
“我以为答案很明显。”  
“他是个怪胎。”摩斯坦附和。  
福尔摩斯看着艾德勒，没有表情。艾德勒用微笑回应他的目光。这时晚宴开始了。  
“记得注意假日用法安全！”当校长结束演讲后，福尔摩斯喝下今晚第一杯葡萄酒。他看向窗外，血红巨龙正在缓缓降临。现在还没有人发现异常。  
“米勒娃。”他计算好时间，在合适的时机走到校长身后，说道，“我认为有些不好的事情正要发生。”  
“什么？”  
“你还记得2047号水晶球里的预言吗？就是今晚。”  
米勒娃•麦格没能立刻回忆起2047号水晶球的内容。她花了些时间消化福尔摩斯的信息。“你是怎么知道的？”她问，放下手中的汤匙。而陨石正以越来越快的速度落向地面。  
“欧洛斯•福尔摩斯是这样告诉我的。”福尔摩斯谨慎地说道。他听见礼堂中的骚动，就像他事前知道的那样。他示意学生们安静，但没有效果。陨石坠落禁林发出的巨响使霍格沃茨再次陷入恐慌。  
“就是这样。”他对麦格说道，带着不合时宜的得意。  
“我的梅林。”年长的女人说道。接着，她安排一部分老师和高年级学生维持秩序，自己带着几位年轻教师去禁林一探究竟——包括福尔摩斯和艾琳•艾德勒。  
当夏洛克•福尔摩斯再一次站在禁林前，一部落的马人向巫师们冲来，其中一个拿着魔杖。然而第二次见到这个场景并没有让一切显得更为合理，因为马人从不使用巫师文明的工具。像梦中那样，拿魔杖的马人向巫师们甩来“昏昏倒地”，那时福尔摩斯正好站在艾德勒的侧后方。但这一次，福尔摩斯没有试图充当英雄。他想要提醒同事注意安全，可话还没说出口，只见艾琳•艾德勒反手就挡下了飞来的魔咒。她甚至没转过身。  
“费伦泽在哪？你们为什么要攻击巫师？”麦格向马人大声发问。这时，教师们已经在不知不觉中被马人部落围在中央。  
“费伦泽死了，就在刚才。”白色马人说道，“临死前，他说女巫的黑魔法在今晚生效。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我们要反抗，以执行星辰的意志。”  
“在火红巨龙出现之夜，霍格沃茨将陷入无尽黑暗。”另一个马人举起魔杖，“夏洛克•福尔摩斯，今天是你的死期。”  
然后，一道绿光闪过。

#8  
当福尔摩斯第三次在办公室里醒来，他开始明白这一切是怎么回事。而这一次他死在了陨石坠落后的礼堂，马人在半英里外用弓箭击中了天花板上的吊灯。  
第四次，当福尔摩斯第四次醒来，他干脆没有离开塔楼。期间家养小精灵拜访过他，给他带来了茶点和茶。福尔摩斯在饮下热茶后的第十三分钟毒发死亡。  
第五次是坠崖。  
第六次是茛菪和草芹的药效叠加。  
当夏洛克•福尔摩斯第十二次醒来，他终于意识到自己背负了怎样的诅咒。他被困在了时间的往复中，被困在生存与死亡之间短暂而漫长的夹缝中。不论他以怎样的方式死去，他都会在冬至日的三点四十四分准时睁开眼睛。塔楼窗外的太阳刚刚褪去光辉，漫漫长夜降临霍格沃茨。  
梅林。他开始渴望死亡。  
福尔摩斯套上黑色斗篷，从塔楼离开。他途径黑魔法防御术教室时发现艾琳•艾德勒正在上课。他看了一眼手表，马上就要下课了。  
“福尔摩斯教授。”当学生从教室鱼贯而出，艾德勒看见门外的魔药学教授。她站在教室另一头，挥杖熄灭教室里的灯光。“有何指教？”她正要离开教室，但福尔摩斯走进，关上了门。  
他点了点头，直接地问：“你对黑魔法有什么研究？”  
“你觉得我研究黑魔法？”  
“无意冒犯。不过我认为你能给出一点意见——我被诅咒了。”  
福尔摩斯点亮他们之间最近的一盏壁灯。艾德勒将双手抱在胸前，脸上写满疑惑。  
“什么样的诅咒？”  
男人舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道该从何说起。“简单来说，今天是我死亡的那一天。我‘天赋异禀’的胞妹用黑魔法将我困在了这一天的日落以后。”  
艾德勒惊讶地眨了眨眼，“是吗？”她回答，没有再说其他什么。福尔摩斯知道她需要一点时间消化信息。  
“这是我第十二次开始这一天。我没办法回到更早的时候，也没办法活到第二天黎明。”  
“换句话说，你获得了永生？”  
“以一种诡异的方式。”男人说，“更何况每一天都是以我的死作为结束的。”  
女人沉默。她将落在额前的黑发掖到耳后，然后走过福尔摩斯身旁，打开教室的门。“或许我们应该去图书馆看看。”她说。  
“难道你想缺席圣诞晚宴？”  
“求之不得。”艾德勒说，“至少我不用苦恼今晚穿什么了。”  
福尔摩斯跟随在艾德勒的身后，朝图书馆的方向走去。沿途的学生都兴奋地向他们打招呼——主要是向她。“他们都很喜欢你。”福尔摩斯说道。“格兰芬多的佩吉先生平时看到我会哮喘发作。”  
女人回头看向福尔摩斯，笑而不语。  
他们走进图书馆。今天的这个时候几乎没有人，除了两三个为前途焦虑的高年级学生。艾德勒径直走入禁书区。“我们在找什么？”福尔摩斯问道，施了一个静音咒。  
“我也不知道。”她迟疑片刻，转过身。在书柜间狭窄的通道内对上福尔摩斯的眼睛，男人不禁有些紧张。  
“我忽然想，如果你说的诅咒是真的……”  
“——当然是真的。”  
“那么这个世界对除你以外的人而言还有什么意义？”  
“世界原本就毫无意义。”他平静地说，“诅咒之所以是诅咒，就是因为我被困在这永无止境的荒谬里。”  
“但你至少拥有不同的可能性。”艾德勒说。她随后从书架上取下一本书籍血红的书，封面上有几个德文字。福尔摩斯能读出那大概关于“永生仪式”。他们走向教师专用的阅读区，并为女人拉开椅子，但他自己没有坐下。  
福尔摩斯撑在椅背上，希望艾德勒能找到一些有用的信息。  
“我知道这很可能不是一个好问题，”艾德勒一边翻着书，一边问道，“令妹没能解开你的诅咒吗？”  
“什么？”男人那时有些走神。透过图书馆打开的窗户，他能看见天边陨石的红痕。  
“理论上你会先去找施魔法的人。但她显然没有在你的前十二次死亡中帮上忙。”  
“她在阿兹卡班。”福尔摩斯说，“我试过联系她，不过你知道魔法部那些可恶的规定。我也没有办法闯进去，第十次我就是因为摄魂怪而死的。”  
艾德勒抬起头，看着福尔摩斯。“为什么不‘呼神护卫’？”她问道。  
“我没有开心的回忆。”  
艾德勒听后竟然笑了。她摇了摇头，神色轻松不少。“所以，那个著名的预言其实是关于你的死亡？”她似乎把这个严肃的话题也当做玩笑的一部分。  
“没错。”福尔摩斯抿起嘴。“霍格沃茨的无尽黑暗只是我的黑暗。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
当福尔摩斯看着女人的手指划过泛黄的牛皮纸页时，他的脑海里突然出现了一些奇怪的想法。“你结婚了吗？”他问。而她叹气。  
“怎么？”  
“我以为我会更有魅力。”  
福尔摩斯这次没有走神，但他显然没读懂艾德勒话中的意思。“你是很有魅力。”他说。  
“那是什么让你死了十一次才问出这个问题？”  
男人没有回答，事实上他有些后悔。他好奇像艾德勒这样的女人是否曾坠入爱河，也好奇对方会是怎样的人，可问出问题就相当于表达自己的别有用心。艾德勒显然对她的魅力有自知之明，他不想让她过于沾沾自喜。  
但，尽管福尔摩斯不情愿承认，当循环往复的时空不断在黎明前重置清空别人的记忆而保留他的时，他开始卸下不必要的自尊心。或者说，他开始变得糊涂。  
在她专心阅读仪式之书时，差点没头的尼克经过，问他们为什么待在图书馆而不去赴宴——福尔摩斯让他滚开。就在这时，艾德勒找到了那个将福尔摩斯囚禁于死亡的诅咒。  
“一个源于希腊的古老黑魔法。”她说。“语句有些模糊了。”  
从坟墓逃跑的晨星，欺骗死亡的西西弗……因与果的错乱颠倒，相互替赎的生或死……终结无眠长夜的莲。  
“莲（lotus）？”  
“在麻瓜的史诗中，毒莲能致幻忘忧。但巫师学者认为那指的并不是随处可见的莲花，是一种枣类。它并不真正存在。”  
“如果文献在这里提及，也不是没有找寻的可能。”  
“怎么找？我至多只有十八小时的时间，实际更少。”  
他们陷入沉默。不久，火红巨龙将再一次坠落禁林。当福尔摩斯站在窗边，透过玻璃看见艾琳•艾德勒的倒影时，他忽然意识到自己可以利用这场死亡获得许多不属于他的东西。他想要在命运的迷宫中多停留一会，这里有那么多不可能发生的事情。  
“如果……”他或许要为这个念头付出代价，可这并不代表他不能一试。  
“你说什么？”女人追问。  
福尔摩斯没有看她，而是打开窗户，翻上窗台。撞击的巨响这时从禁林传来，火焰将天空染成深紫，将浓烟染成深红。远方涌来的草木灰像一场来得及时的雪，用毁灭性的平静抹去了明天将发生的种种可能。  
“我说，晚安，艾德勒教授——”  
女人惊叫着奔向窗边，但这一夜已经结束了。

#9  
当福尔摩斯走进黑魔法防御术教室时，正赶上艾琳•艾德勒课堂的最后几分钟。  
他走到一个不起眼的角落，随手从书架上抽出一本几年前学生落下的《魔法防御理论》。他掸了掸书本上的灰，一边翻看，一边扫视教室里的学生。有几个拉文克劳和斯莱特林的熟面孔，六年级。他们的教授正站在空地的中间，教室上空飘着一只博格特变形而成的摄魂怪。  
“摄魂怪是我们下节课要面对的非存在。”艾琳•艾德勒说道，然后用魔杖把博格特引回衣柜中。“希望各位课后可以预习守护神咒。它不简单，不是每个巫师都能召唤出守护神。但它确实是一个有趣的咒语。我相信你们都想知道自己的守护神会是什么模样。”  
福尔摩斯知道艾德勒看见了他——她说话时的停顿——尽管他那时正佯作读书，他们也没有眼神接触。下课前，艾德勒为学生总结了这节课的要点，大致关于抵御迷魂咒的方式，然后课堂就在掌声中解散了。  
男人走向讲台，没有理会学生们看见他时的眼神。  
“艾德勒教授。”他点头。最后一个学生在离开教室前小心翼翼地关上门，木门摩擦地面发出的沉闷声响。  
“福尔摩斯教授。”她站在教室前面，正准备挥杖熄灭教室里的灯光。“有何指教？”  
“麦格让我来听你的课。”  
“你只听了五分钟。”  
“我睡过头了。”他辩解道，“想要交流一下教学心得吗？”  
“你真的在意？”  
福尔摩斯眨眼。  
“我们从不同方面思考问题。或许你认为的教学是将最好的东西展现出来，而我的心得是为学生舍去那些他们不理解的部分。”  
“但，”衣柜里的博格特忽然撞向柜门，福尔摩斯分了神。“但，呃，我想说的是，他们需要知道这些学问的艰深，不是只了解他们已经了解的部分。”  
“他们需要兴趣。”艾德勒礼貌地反驳，然后微笑。  
“他们……”  
“你说的也没有错。”她打断，“到头来还是因为我们是不同的人。”艾琳•艾德勒说道，将讲台桌上的课本合拢，塞进手包里。没有在回应福尔摩斯的视线。  
霍格沃茨的教室大门都有同一道魔咒，它会在你需要时隔断一切声响。“但现在不是时候”，福尔摩斯想。在两人都沉默的那几秒钟，男人甚至能听见自己的呼吸声。他坐在教室第一排的课桌上，看着黑魔法防御术教授挥动手上的魔杖，将教室里的灯光一盏一盏熄灭。当艾德勒转过身，她身旁的衣柜里又一次传来撞击的闷响。  
“你的博格特是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你的恐惧。”福尔摩斯说，“当你独自一人站在教室里面对博格特的时候，你会想什么？”  
“你不会想知道。”  
福尔摩斯哼了一声，从杖袋中抽出魔杖，没有在意艾德勒反对的眼神。反正一切在他下次醒来后都不曾发生过，他不介意比平时更鲁莽一些。  
“阿拉霍洞开！”他喊道，打开了衣柜的门。  
艾德勒杖尖的蓝光闪烁了片刻后熄灭，似乎一句恶咒已经在她嘴边，呼之欲出。可她最后放下了魔杖，面无表情地等她的博格特推开门。说实话，艾德勒的博格特根本不是什么需要掩饰的可怕模样，和学生们千奇百怪的梦魇相比简直无比寻常。可惜对福尔摩斯来说不是如此。  
福尔摩斯看见他自己得意地站在面前，穿着黑色的西服和长袍，眼神中似乎带着些对本尊的鄙夷。  
他微微张开嘴，想说些什么缓解尴尬，片刻后又移开眼神，低下头。至于艾琳•艾德勒，她若无其事地收起魔杖，反倒像是旁观这场闹剧的赢家。她幻影移形到福尔摩斯的身后，让博格特慢慢化身为下一个离它最近的人的恐惧。  
“瞧瞧我们俩。”  
福尔摩斯最后转过身时，女人已经消失在教室大门外。在他身后，是另一个“艾琳•艾德勒”。她穿着初次见面时的套装，握着他上周丢失的迷情剂。

那一夜的陨石依然如期坠落。  
当其他教授离开主楼后，他和艾琳•艾德勒站在会议室门外的长廊上。在今晚的骚乱“又一次”平息后，他感觉这也不过是个寻常的夜晚。  
“你是不是从我这儿拿走了什么东西？”福尔摩斯忽然对艾德勒说。他把烟头按灭在石栏杆上，在家养小精灵来朝他吐口水前施了个清洁咒语。  
“比如什么？”她双手环抱在胸前，“心？”  
“不，比那更下流的东西——我的迷情剂。”  
“你低估了我。”她说道，嘴角似笑非笑。福尔摩斯把手插进口袋，移开眼神，良久才意识到这句话中的歧义，但那时已经来不及反驳了。  
她在福尔摩斯的目光中离开长廊。男人摇摇头，用咒语割开自己的动脉。

#10  
永恒黑暗。福尔摩斯忽然想，或许没有人真正理解这个预言。  
有时福尔摩斯会在醒来前做一个断断续续的梦，关于一颗水晶球和明天。而此刻，他站在禁林中陨石坠落的地方。尽管看不见背后的情形，但他知道自己被人马包围，长箭对准他的心脏。他的神经像弦一样紧绷。这是他第十四个夜，而这一夜的死亡一触即发。  
“你们杀不死我。”他这样说，“相信我，我已经试过很多次。如果你们真像传说中那样精通神秘学，就知道我所背负的诅咒反抗死亡。”他能感觉到自己的掌心微微冒汗，以及太阳穴的跳动。  
“但你需要‘被杀死’。”其中一个人马说道。福尔摩斯微微转过头，余光扫到它的身上——是拿着魔杖的那个。  
“为什么是今天？”  
“正是因为今天。没有人知道明天会发生什么，除了你。”  
“陨石在经过大气时造成时空的弯曲，而魔法能够将其放大到足以干扰时间的程度。”另一个人马说道，“人马历史曾有过记载。”  
福尔摩斯摇了摇头，“我不记得自己做过什么，我也不知道明天会发生什么。”  
“这可以理解。但由于你的存在，使时空发生了悖论。”  
“不。”巫师按住自己的太阳穴，“没有所谓的悖论，只有不成立的假设。”  
这时，人马中最年迈的一位向福尔摩斯靠近，“这就是人类的问题。你们总是认为自己知道很多，这种危险的傲慢已经把你们引入无数次毁灭。”  
“这也不关乎谁欺骗谁，或谁对谁错——夏洛克•福尔摩斯，这是你的第几次毁灭？”另一个人马问。  
“第……”他闭上眼睛，“如果我没有活过这一夜，是第十四次，我想。”  
福尔摩斯转过身，发现人马们的态度已有所缓和，其中几个甚至放下了弓箭。  
“但有多少次你是死于自己的鲁莽，又有多少次是死在命运手上？”  
“你吞下的更多是亲手植的苦果。”  
“说不定你也曾试过杀死自己。”  
“所有这些都源于你的自负，都是你为自己选择的命运。”  
“命运仅在极少时候主动走向你。”白色的人马举起魔杖，“不要自作多情。”  
“今夜就到此为止吧。”  
“等等！”福尔摩斯终于插上话，“至少告诉我造成这一切的因果，让我打破这场循环。否则我们都要被困在这徒劳的轮回里。”  
“我们并不知道所谓的因果，只是从星辰中读到：‘死亡是你此刻的宿命’。”  
  
#11  
他睁开双眼。  
天花板上是一盏熟悉的吊灯。没有散去的烟雾在屋顶缭绕，光线将它的阴影投在地面和他身上。他后来时常会梦到这个场景，以及一系列和它联系在一起的死亡。  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯从沙发上坐起，光脚落在地毯上，起身时不小心踢到了欧洛斯•福尔摩斯的水晶球。球形的玻璃向前滚动，最终在女孩的身边停下。欧洛斯•福尔摩斯蜷在一张扶手椅中睡得很熟。  
“你醒了？”欧洛斯睁开睡眼，喃喃道。  
夏洛克抓起沙发上的毛毯丢在她身上，“继续睡吧。”  
他捡起水晶球，走到门外的楼梯上坐下来。他在黑暗中看见水晶球里的光芒闪现，很快黯淡，接着又是一阵光。当他回过神来时，他发觉自己已经落入另一个世界，而他尚未经历的时间从脚下的裂缝中喷薄而出。  
“杀死夏洛克•福尔摩斯。”  
一个影子在远处喊道。但福尔摩斯其实并没有听见它的声音，这些话像是直接进入了他的思绪里。“留意那一夜的火红巨龙，趁星相还没结束，让他回到这一日的开始——当死亡成为过去就不可挽回，只有将霍格沃茨困于黑暗才能避免它的来临。”  
“这自相矛盾。”他问，“我的死亡难道不成为它自身‘不可挽回的过去’？”  
“我不是在谈论解决办法！”  
夏洛克手中的水晶球忽然被一只苍白的手击落。玻璃落在地板上，毫发无损，随着老朽地板几不可见的坡度向另一个方向滚远。他随后从这场似梦非梦中的对话里清醒过来。  
“——他对你说了什么？”  
“他说，我们不是在谈论解决办法……”夏洛克喃喃道，“这应该是什么意思，欧洛斯？”  
“我们会知道的。”另一个福尔摩斯面无表情地说，并举起魔杖。  
“‘一忘皆空’。”

#12  
“有人将在今夜死去。”  
当福尔摩斯在圣诞宴会的餐桌旁向艾德勒坦白时，女人依然会惊讶地抬眉。这时台下传来学生迎接假期的欢呼。她端起酒杯，抿了一小口葡萄汁。  
“你听起来像是麻瓜小说里的侦探。”艾德勒打趣道，“所以，是谁这么幸运？”  
“别装傻了。你知道那个预言，不是吗？”  
“所有人都知道那个预言，但没有人知道它究竟在说什么。也许是死亡，也许是黑魔王的复生。”  
福尔摩斯没再说话。当他在上一个轮回中与艾德勒展开这段对话时，后者曾说，她认为在无知的悲剧中包含着命运对个体的怜悯。福尔摩斯惊讶地认同艾德勒的观点。他曾认为这个女人与自己毫不相似，而事实恰好相反。他们只是用了不同的涂料将自己伪装。以冷漠，或以虚假的热情。  
当艾德勒用餐刀抹开边盘的蔓越莓果酱时，福尔摩斯看了一眼手中的怀表，在心中倒数。陨石又一次落入禁林发出巨响。女人回头看向窗外，紧接着是全体的骚动。  
“失陪。”  
他起身离开礼堂，镇静得仿佛与这场事件无关。也许他已在此前十余次的死亡间，从命运的暗示里抓住被刻意模糊的真相，但他仍选择徘徊在午后与黎明前。他知道，霍格沃茨将陷入一场持续十四分钟的混乱，也知道艾德勒会在三秒后问他要去哪儿，而他会回答：“一会儿见”，并在九时一刻回到霍格沃茨的庭院前，因为艾德勒就在那里。  
当然，他不会和黑魔法防御术教授解释个中经过，那过于复杂。他只需要好好把握此后的十二小时。毕竟从某种意义上来说，福尔摩斯可以让这最后十二个小时成为永远。尽管他目前还不知道这有何意义，他也不知道自己在期待什么。  
  
#13  
福尔摩斯不记得的是他曾知道水晶球的预言。  
福尔摩斯不知道的是艾琳•艾德勒也知道那个预言，并且记得它的全部。  
最初的艾琳•艾德勒不认为福尔摩斯会是那种吸引她的男人。她的丈夫就是个论才华并不逊色于福尔摩斯的聪明人。但就像艾德勒日后向福尔摩斯承认的那样，聪明的对手能让她获得乐趣，也使她感到不安。因为她永远不会知道自己在什么时候就会成为两人中更迟钝的那一个。  
在艾德勒来英国工作前，她和丈夫已分居多年，并各自有过数次出轨。在一年前的冬天，他们终于决定协议离婚。艾德勒当然不希望在最后输给即将成为她前夫的男人，因此在财产分割的问题上毫不妥协。她知道他的情人一直想要他们在特伦钦的房子。为不使对方如愿，她表示自己会请求一笔巨额的赡养费，除非丈夫放弃那套房子。如此一来，对她而言不论怎么选择都只是加隆的问题。但对于她的丈夫而言，怎么选择都是输。在她决定离开布拉格前夕，她听说丈夫已经和另一个女人分手。这让艾德勒乐在其中。尤其当她想到男人因为自己的不配合而抓狂时，她就更有继续玩下去的兴致了。  
在艾德勒正式入职的那个夏天前，她曾听说霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术课程教职是一个被诅咒的岗位：没有人能任教超过一年，近年来的因公死亡率更是直逼傲罗。但艾德勒欣然接受，甚至认为这一年对她而言不多不少。以她的能力，至少应该活过一年。一年后她就能离开英国，去美洲或是任何地方。如果她能看到丈夫的诚意，她甚至考虑回到捷克。  
她从未想过改变这一计划。直到她踏上霍格沃茨特快，走进那么多车厢的其中一节，遇到了霍格沃茨最自命不凡的家伙。艾德勒不认为，准确来说是不承认自己会被夏洛克•福尔摩斯这样的男人吸引。但这就像是一种自然规律，一种屡试不爽的重蹈覆辙——福尔摩斯所说的话，那些看似精妙但其实显而易见的推理，都让她想起另一个男人曾经使出浑身解数讨好自己的模样。可她如今深知，这些施展魅力的手段会在日后不断损耗新鲜感，最终变成控制她和揭穿她谎言的陷阱，抑或变成吸引另一个人的把戏。  
“——捷克，你怎么知道？”  
她故作惊讶地应答，不知不觉地放任自己陪福尔摩斯玩下去。  
“你的家徽有不少东欧元素，以及胸针上的欧泊石。”福尔摩斯说，“但如果在我听见您的英语后再推理，我会说您是东英格兰人。”  
艾德勒将长发勾到耳后。她想表明自己的语言天赋，最后说出口的却是临时编的东西。“我在英国居住过很长一段时间。”  
在孩子们走进这个车厢前，她都只是在福尔摩斯的斜对面坐着。她发觉福尔摩斯没有与她交谈的意思，一方面觉得无趣，同时又清楚地理解他的傲慢。这就是艾德勒对付聪明男人的方式：让他们认为自己是屋子里最聪明的人，不论事实是否如此。  
“上午好，福尔摩斯教授。”  
“好。”  
当几位格兰芬多的学生加入他们时，艾德勒移到福尔摩斯对面。她刻意用自己的脚尖碰了一下福尔摩斯的，并说了声抱歉。但男人没有任何表示，只在报纸后轻轻哼了一声，并稍稍收回自己的腿。艾德勒可以感觉到孩子们的目光在打量她，没有一个人有向她搭话的勇气——因为福尔摩斯令人不安的气场。再不敏感的人也能感觉到车厢内凝固的氛围。  
最后打破僵局的也是福尔摩斯。  
“请你在快要到站的时候叫醒我，好吗？”  
艾德勒点了点头。她看着男人戴上眼罩，又往耳朵里灌了点那种能隔音的胶水。也不知道他是否是真的在睡觉。  
一趟普通的行程，并且之后的每一天都要像这样普通，女人心想。当列车到站，她和福尔摩斯坐上同一辆夜骐马车时，她还没有意识到这所谓的普通生活即将开始发生转机，或者说“埋下伏笔”。魔药学教授说自己恰好要交差，因此可以顺便带艾德勒去往校长办公室。艾德勒随口问了一句是什么事，福尔摩斯打开皮箱，拿出一个带有魔法锁的小盒。  
“这是什么？”  
“我不知道。”说罢他便把盒子放回皮箱里。“麦格校长喜欢故弄玄虚。”  
关于对麦格的评价，福尔摩斯只能说是说对一半。当他交完差离开校长办公室，他不知道办公室里后来又发生什么。如果他那时有仔细观察麦格的表情，会发现她对这个“神秘差事”并不知情，而真正指使他去魔法部取这个盒子的其实另有其人。但麦格没有多说什么，在福尔摩斯离开后，她一边向艾德勒介绍霍格沃茨的教学概况，一边打开密盒。  
惊讶地，她从盒中取出一枚水晶球，标签上写着“神秘事务司-证据2047”。  
“我一直不喜欢占卜。”米勒娃•麦格嘟囔道，把水晶球递给艾琳•艾德勒，“你对占卜学又了解多少，艾琳？”  
艾琳•艾德勒就是在这个时候知道了所谓的结局。  
但她告诉麦格，其中没有值得一提的东西。

#14  
艾德勒本以为自己不会惊讶。毕竟，她在过去的三个月中一直在等待这一天。但当福尔摩斯真的说出“有人将在今夜死去”这样的话时，她的餐刀还是停滞了片刻。自从她上周寄出离婚协议后，她总是隐约感到不安。  
“你知道那个预言，不是吗？”  
艾德勒用餐巾擦拭嘴角，“所有人都知道那个预言，但没有人知道它究竟在说什么。”  
她发现福尔摩斯没有再回应。这时，台下传来学生迎接假期的欢呼。她拿起又放下餐叉，喝了一口葡萄汁。梅林。她感到自己的心跳在不断加速，但她并没有很多时间思考对策。  
陨石落入禁林的声响随即从身后传来，艾德勒转向福尔摩斯，发现男人正要离席。“失陪。”他说。艾德勒追问他要去哪儿。他答非所问。这让艾德勒确认了心中所想。  
——火红巨龙出现之夜。  
艾德勒随后帮助疏散了礼堂中的学生，并将跌倒的玛丽•摩斯坦送回办公室。她在离开前问摩斯坦是否还需要别的帮助，后者表示这点扭伤不算什么，况且她还有个熟人在圣芒戈做医生。几刻钟后，校长召集所有在校教师。艾德勒惊讶地发现摩斯坦已经在自己之前抵达了会议室。  
“福尔摩斯教授呢？”  
校长清点会议室里的人数，发现夏洛克•福尔摩斯仍没有到场。她有意地看向艾琳•艾德勒，而黑魔法防御术教授只是摇了摇头。  
“或许我知道他在哪里。”正当校长准备叹气时，艾德勒说道。但她同样建议教授们先进行会议，自己需要花上一点时间。

在她离开时，天边的火光正烈。预言中那不详的紫色天空似乎就是现在这个样子，而眼前的景象更是越来越与记忆里相重合。她走过一段长廊，穿过两扇拱门。她看见那只没有右翼的石像鬼，忽然有种预感：没错，就是这里。  
“你有什么计划？”声音从长廊另一侧传来，她回头，看见福尔摩斯高瘦的身影。及地的黑色长袍使他仿佛融化在自己的阴影里。  
“我可没有天真到想反抗命运。”她说道，“你知道，所有的预言终会成为不可避免。”  
“我们似乎都偏爱这个词语，‘不可避免’。”  
“是吗？”此时的艾德勒已没有继续寒暄的耐心。但她不知道自己与福尔摩斯所拥有的信息是否相当。在知道更多的情报前，她不能亮出底牌。“坦率说，你究竟知不知道今天会发生什么？”  
“我不确定。目前我唯一能确定的是你有所隐瞒。”  
“预言。告诉我你所知道的内容。”  
福尔摩斯揉了揉自己的鼻梁。他看起来也有些不耐烦，并且小声咒骂这一切让人“难以忍受”。这个词语刺痛着艾德勒。她皱起眉。  
“你有时会让我想起另一个人。”她说，并将手搭在长袍内袋的魔杖上。  
“——不，永远不要拿我和你前夫相提并论。”  
她怔住，睁大双眼，旋即将法杖指向福尔摩斯的前额。而后者看起来只比她更惊讶。  
“我从未和你提起过我的丈夫。”  
在福尔摩斯还未来得及挡开她的魔杖，或是意识到自己所面临的危机时，艾琳•艾德勒的摄神取念已经完成了。她所希望知道的、夏洛克•福尔摩斯所隐瞒的事情全部涌入她的脑海。在福尔摩斯的记忆里，她看见巫师帽上的玫瑰、黑魔法防御术教室大门，她还看见图书馆敞开的窗户，平铺在桌面上的书，以及衣柜前的博格特、指缝间涌出的血……她看见不同的艾琳•艾德勒从记忆另一头望来，她们看起来就和当下的自己一模一样。那个瞬间，她似乎明白了整件事情，那整个预言。  
然后她看见这条长廊，一次又一次，她站在这里，问福尔摩斯相同的问题。正当艾德勒要看见更多时，福尔摩斯用大脑封闭术掐断她的魔法，并在她倒下前接住了她。  
“梅林。”她的声音有些颤抖。“所以，这已经是……”  
“第七十三次。”  
  
#15  
福尔摩斯从未预料到艾德勒会看穿他的秘密。  
在这个深夜，当所有教职人员都已经离开主楼后，他与艾德勒来到教职工休息室。福尔摩斯用魔杖点燃壁炉里的火，在艾德勒面前坐下。她看起来是在认真思考什么，又或是因为福尔摩斯之前的话而生气，总之她沉默不语。福尔摩斯觉得，此时为自己辩解并不是个好主意。  
“我曾经在水晶球中看见某一夜会发生的事情。”过了很久，她才这样说，“之前的我，她们，是否发现你身上的诅咒？”  
“不。除了一次我向你坦白，希望你能帮我找到解开诅咒的办法。”  
“看来我们没有成功。”艾德勒若有所思地说道，又忽然像是想到什么，纠正自己，“或者，是你想利用这个诅咒来重复这一天？”  
福尔摩斯吁气，“不妨说两种假设都成立。解开诅咒需要一种特殊的‘果实’，而这在今晚是不可能实现的。况且，我不确定离开‘轮回’就是更好的选择。我们不知道明天会发生什么，或许我会真的死去。”  
“你害怕死亡吗？”  
“也不尽然。”他双手合十，“但总有人会为此感到悲痛。”  
“我知道明天会发生什么。”她说道，眼神变得柔和。  
这一次，轮到福尔摩斯震惊，半晌都没能说出一句话。虽然，他知道艾琳•艾德勒一定有所隐瞒，可他的预期仅仅是她能找到解开诅咒的方法。然而，在这么多个相同的夜晚，艾德勒都知道明天会发生什么，都在为之忐忑，却从未将这件事告诉福尔摩斯。  
可明天究竟会发生什么？  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“我不能。尤其在这样的情况下。”她走到福尔摩斯面前，手覆上他的手背，“这让人难以忍受。”  
福尔摩斯注意到艾德勒的用词，想要解释自己没有针对她的意思。但艾德勒让他安静。“闭嘴。”她说。  
“即使你愿意再让一切回到原点，‘我’恐怕也不会同意。”  
“即使我会把真相如实告诉你？”  
“即使如此。”艾德勒说道，“我可以容忍他人的无知，但我无法忍受自己因为无知被人控制。”  
福尔摩斯屏住呼吸。他明白女人的意思——对他而言，每个回到原点的艾琳•艾德勒都是艾琳•艾德勒，可对于她本人而言并非如此。  
“假设，如果你是我。”他说道，声音沙哑，“你会怎么做？”  
“问题就在于此，我不是你。”  
他们的鼻尖相碰。  
福尔摩斯从未如此大意，至少不会在一天内大意两次。然而，当他终于在第七十三个夜晚决定去亲吻女人时，艾德勒衣袖里的魔杖抵在了他的后颈。  
“‘昏昏倒地’。”  
她选择以自己的方式退出这场“恶劣的游戏”。

#16  
福尔摩斯已经习惯在睁开双眼后看见办公室的吊顶，伸手可以够到的威士忌酒杯，以及窗外将至的暮色。但在同样的昏暗光线中，他注意到事情变得不同。他从床上惊起，发现自己正躺在校医院，墙上的时钟告诉他，现在是早晨八点。  
“夏洛克？”  
他听见一个久违的声音传来。格里戈•雷斯垂德从门外走进，黑色外衣上有一些雪。  
“你怎么在这里？”福尔摩斯问道，但立刻意识到自己的迟钝，“——发生什么了？”  
“一起谋杀，或许你会感兴趣。”  
“谁？”  
“你是问被害者？”雷斯垂德低头，翻看自己的笔记，“艾琳•艾德勒。其他人说你们关系并不好，但我还是有几个问题需要……”  
福尔摩斯过了很久才回过神。“是吗？”他说，没有任何起伏。  
“——我刚才问，昨天晚上你是否有见过她？”  
“抱歉，格里戈。”福尔摩斯掀开被子，从床边的衣帽架上取下自己的外套和长袍。“呃，我是这么到这里来的？”  
“家养小精灵在打扫休息室的时候发现你被魔咒击昏。大约清晨五点。”  
“也许是魔咒的后遗症，我记不得了。”他这才回答雷斯垂德的问题。  
“是谁攻击了你？”  
福尔摩斯感觉脑袋很沉。他披上长袍，慢慢走到雷斯垂德身边。“她的尸体在哪里？怎么死的？”魔药学教授问道。  
“在禁林边，经检验是中了死咒。但是因为昨天陨石坠落后的林火蔓延……呃，我们不能很好的识别死者的样貌，只能通过特征判断。还有，在附近找到了艾德勒的魔杖。”  
雷斯垂德将证据袋交给福尔摩斯。那确实是艾德勒的魔杖，黑刺李木，十三寸。上面覆盖着一层草木灰。他没有多说什么，只是让雷斯垂德把他带到现场。几分钟后，在魔法围成的警戒线中，福尔摩斯看见了“她”。其他傲罗似乎都去往禁林中搜索证据，顺便帮助控制火情。  
“给我几分钟。”魔药学教授这样说，在背对雷斯垂德的地方蹲下。他望向禁林深处的火光。尽管掌心已经被掐出了血，但他的眼神中没有表达出任何多余的感情。  
在这深冬迟滞的日出中，霍格沃茨圣诞前夕的第一片雪花已经悄悄融化在火舌间。  
“夏洛克，你还好吗？”  
福尔摩斯抬头，看见人马的影子从林间穿过。“没事。”他屏息，直到人马消失在林木的阴影中，才这样回应雷斯垂德。他想，人马一族此时已经明白，在这场违反自然规律的诅咒中，抹杀福尔摩斯的存在并不能使时空继续。他的死亡不是起因，复生也不是起因，他所试图避免的“明天”才是。  
“人马为什么会在这里活动？”雷斯垂德似乎也发现了异常，这样问道。但福尔摩斯迟迟没有回答。傲罗警觉地取出自己的魔杖。福尔摩斯起身，示意他不要动。  
“——杀死我，杀死夏洛克•福尔摩斯。”他忽然面朝禁林喊道，“留意那一夜的火红巨龙，趁星相还没结束，让他回到这一日的开始。当死亡成为过去就不可挽回，只有将霍格沃茨困于黑暗才能避免它的来临！”  
“你在说什么，夏洛克？你还好吗？”  
这时，一匹人马在黑暗中露出它的前蹄。“我们理解你的痛苦，人类。但人马将阻止这样的事情发生，这不是正确的解决方法。”它说道。  
“我不是在谈论解决办法！”  
福尔摩斯跪倒在地，紧紧按住自己的太阳穴。他的大脑此时就像是受到钻心剜骨咒一般疼痛。在这令人绝望的痛苦中，他忽然想起了十二年前被欧洛斯•福尔摩斯封锁的记忆。在她的遗忘咒击中他以前，他也曾在水晶球中看见遥远的今天。只是，当时谁也不知道这场大火意味着什么。即使他在七十三次重生中隐隐约约察觉到这段命运的终点，但不论是他还是艾琳•艾德勒，唯一的命运是“不可避免”。

当欧洛斯•福尔摩斯第一次通过预知能力窥探未来的这一日时，这一日的夏洛克•福尔摩斯便妄想通过她改变艾琳•艾德勒死亡的过去。而欧洛斯比夏洛克•福尔摩斯更清楚，命运是不可被捉弄和欺骗的。因此，当制造时空悖论的乐趣消退后，她在几个月前秘密地以麦格的名义寄出一封信，要求夏洛克从魔法部取出那份作为证据的水晶球，以确保他认识到真相的可能性。毕竟，如果夏洛克确实像预言中那样迷恋那个女人，他或许永远不会发现离开这个轮回的真正方法。世界也将在轮回所产生的熵增中陷入更大的危机。  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯最终也没有在七十三个轮回里发现这颗水晶球，而艾琳•艾德勒却在一开始就从中获悉自己的死讯。雷斯垂德后来告诉福尔摩斯，有人在那一夜凌晨的霍格莫德见到艾德勒和一个男人。后者被证实是她的丈夫，目前已被引渡回国。  
“一桩了无新意的情杀。”傲罗这样感慨，“对霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教师而言，这样的死法甚至过于寻常。”  
魔药学教授点了一支烟。  
他有时会觉得自己确实死在那一夜，而艾琳•艾德勒就是造成他所有幻觉的毒莲。

#尾声  
欧洛斯•福尔摩斯结束在阿兹卡班的服刑后，她开始帮夏洛克•福尔摩斯经营在对角巷的魔药铺。不得不说，她的恶名给这家小店增加了不少人气——加上经营有方，他们终于在连续亏损四个季度后再一次盈利。  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯在七年前离开霍格沃茨。约翰•华生曾以为他会在很长时间的工作后习惯这个职业，但他早该料到，福尔摩斯不是那种会“习惯”的人。华生会时不时推荐别人从福尔摩斯这儿采购魔药成品，不仅为了帮助友人发展事业，更因为它们确实质量上乘。  
在这一年的夏至，这间魔药铺正准备结束一天的营业。欧洛斯•福尔摩斯盘点完的库存（准确来说是“看了一眼”），问夏洛克是否要吃点什么。后者哼了一声，小心地研磨成粉的月长石倒入容器中。她把脱下的工作服搭在椅背上，推开门，让晚风溜进昏暗的店铺中。  
透过橱窗，夏洛克瞥见欧洛斯向西离开。随后，他听到店门上铃铛的声响。药剂师摘下护目镜，从炼制间走出。“我们已经打烊了。”他说道，看见门口正站着两位顾客，可能是一对夫妇，显然不是本地人。  
“是吗？抱歉。”  
夏洛克犹豫片刻，表示他们也可以随便看看，并为他们打开灯。他回到柜台前，在今天的账本上潦草地写下几个数字，用余光小心地打量两人。那位妇人拿起一罐玫红色的液体，问同伴这是什么。  
那个男人说了一个外语词，大概是这种药剂在欧洲的名字，“德姆斯特朗没有吗？”他反问。  
“我不知道，”她说，“我的魔药学一塌糊涂。”  
夏洛克惊讶地抬起头。他告诉自己这只是幻觉，因为她们分明没有丝毫相似。当他帮两人包装好药剂，将找零放在女人手心时，他发现对方正在注视着他。  
“这家店，为什么叫‘食莲者’？”那位年轻的妇人这样问道，她的同伴此时已经朝门外走去。夏洛克•福尔摩斯望向她的双眼，所有预先准备的答案在瞬间都被抛之脑后。  
“我有七十三个版本的解释。”  
他指了指自己的眉心。  
“但真正的那一个——”


End file.
